hypotheticaldisastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Ana (HTVladLenin)
Hurricane Ana was a horrible hurricane that devastated the North Atlantic, and was the first major of the 2045 Atlantic hurricane season. Ana also had the largest evacuations in the United States. Meterological History A area of low pressure was spotted off the coast of Africa, during a El Nino season of inactivity. The pressure was tracked by the NHC for any momentum going on in the storm. The pressure was disorganized over the past few days, so the storm didn't form, but the storm became better organized and the NHC called for a invest in the next 2 hours. Invest 91L formed 2 hours later, and started to intensify in warm waters near Cape Verde. The storm became better and better organized, and found 70F waters. That was enough to upgrade the invest to Tropical Depression Three. Three moved out of the 70F waters, and moved into 80F waters near Bermuda. Three tracked southward, moving into the Upper Antilles. Then Three made a loop back near Cape Verde and by that time, the depression started forming a spinning pattern. The NHC sent out hurricane hunters to investigate the storm. The hunters came back with some results, the winds were 42 MPH, which was enough to upgrade the storm into a tropical storm, and the name was Ana. Ana tracked westward, intensifying slowly over the days passing by. The storm was moving into very warm waters near the storm's location, and rapidly intensified into a hurricane 3 hours later. The warm waters made Ana become the first major of the season, peaking as a category 3 hurricane. Ana then intensified as a weak category 4 storm 24 hours later after becoming a category 3 hurricane in warm waters. Hurricane Hunters made a second trip to the storm, and found a patch of gusts that reach 185 mph. The gusts sucked the warm water out of the ocean, which upgraded Ana to a category 5 hurricane with 160 mph winds slamming the waters. Ana then tracked northward, towards Maryland as a powerful category 5 hurricane. 48 hours after the category 5 classification, Ana reached a peak at 185 mph winds and gusts up to 225 mph. The National Weather Service issued a hurricane watch for Maryland that is effective for 48-72 hours until a predicted landfall. 48 hours after the watches were issued, the watches were upgraded to warnings for Maryland until a path change. Ana weakened into a category 4 hurricane, but restrengthened into a category 5 hurricane before making landfall on Maryland on July 21. Ana weakened rapidly into a low, but strengthened into a depression moving back into the Atlantic waters. Another landfall was made in New York City on June 22. Ana started moving fast, at 15 mph over land and dissipated over Canada on June 23. Preparations Maryland The governor of Maryland had issued a Civil Emergency Message for the state of Maryland, to keep a eye out on the tropics for any specific landfall. The news channel says that Ana's track will be towards Maryland as a category 1 hurricane, and it was already a category 3 hurricane north of Bermuda. The governor ordered schools to close and become evacuation areas for the hurricane. The hurricane path changed, and the news said that it'll be a category 5 hurricane when landfalling. The governor made a speech on this hurricane, and how it can be life threatening to Maryland and it's citizens. The storm had about 2,000,000 evacuations estimated in total in one hurricane evacuation zone and 1 million evacuations in other hurricane evacuations. This was the largest evacuations in the United States. WIP Retirement Due to Ana destructive damage to Maryland, causing $135 billion dollars of damages, the name Ana was retired and replaced by Alyssa for the 2051 Atlantic hurricane season. Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Deadly Disasters Category:Destructive Disasters